beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mystel
Description Mystel is quite a mysterious character by nature, as quoted from a Beyblade episode "The Mysterious Mystel" and is seen to be quite quirky. He spends his time in high places lurking around his team mates whenever they need to meet. He has strange abilities that makes it seem like he can float in mid-air. Water is his element and he uses it well. Mystel is a nice guy all round, if sometimes blunt with his wording and seems to somewhat offend the White Tiger X team when thy find him in their camp and he comments on how they obviously cannot retrieve the fruit from atop the cliff like he can. He appears to have befriended Ray and the White Tigers when he first appears. He nearly persuaded Ray to join BEGA. Mystel seems to have a very free spirit, and is a very happy person. He is believed to be the youngest of the team. His Beyblade attacks are unpredictable. Bladers say that he uses a 360 degree attack, and he uses a bit-beast named Poseidon. Even though he is small, he's proved to be a strong blader when he defeats Lee of the White Tiger X team easily, and holds his own against Ray before an accident occurs and the battle has to end without deciding a winner. History First appearing out of nowhere in China, near Bai Hu Zu village, Mystel was just traveling from an unidentified destination to Japan, which reveals that he lives in a country to the left of China. Mystel's battle strategy relies on his gymnastic skills. When he launches his Poseidon, with his slingshot launcher, saying ''"Think like a sparrow, move like a hummingbird...LET IT RIP!" ''(dub), he will either just jump very high or use whatever surrounding vertical structure to propulse himself in the air. Due to gravity, the blade picks up speed as it is shot downwards to the stadium. Also, when battling or simply training, he jumps swiftly on any obstacle and his blade follows beside him. After he arrived in China, he helped Mariah by catching her bandana which the wind had blown away. He was comfortably seated in a tree. While in the country, tension arises between Ray and him because Lee is jealous of him for being better at almost everything. However, Mystel did tell team Whit Tiger X they were not skillful enough. He ended up challenging Rai and Rei. After these beybattles, he told them about BEGA. In his free time, he likes to be alone, lying on the rooftop of a very high building, for example. He seems to appreciate nature a lot. Mystel wears a four-eyed mask, probably to make him look more intimidating as he is not really mean. He did take it off after battling Ray and Lee, certainly as a sign that they could trust each other, even though he also removed it from his face during BEGA's qualifications. Beyblade and Bit Beast Mystel's beyblade is posiedeon. It is a normal blue beyblade with a large attack ring and is made for speed. Mystels bit beast is poseidon named after the Greek God of the Sea. It is a large serpent with the power to control water. Battles Trivia The name 'Mystel' most probably comes from the English word 'mist'. The latter often hides things, and only few information was revealed about Mystel. Gallery Mystel.png 29623-mystel_02.jpg 29627-mystel_021.jpg 29628-mystel_041.jpg 29625-mystel.jpg 29624-mystel1.jpg 29626-mystel_05.jpg 29630-mystel_03.jpg 29631-mystel_011.jpg 29632-mystel_01.jpg 29633-mystel_04.jpg 29634-mystel_022.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:BEGA League Category:Beyblade